Les Apprentis Marmitons
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: "Ah, quel bonheur de rentrer chez soi, de retrouver son mari et ses enfants puis de partager de tranquilles soirées en famille !" C'est souvent ce que pense Angelina en revenant le soir d'un entraînement de Quidditch avec les Harpies. Mais lorsque l'on a épousé George Weasley, on apprend très vite à bannir le mot tranquille de son vocabulaire.


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit en septembre 2011 dans le cadre du concours organisé par Eliah sur HPF : "Cet été, recevez un Weasley !" Les contraintes étaient simples, nous devions choisir un Weasley (né ou devenu par mariage), et écrire un texte sur lui avec un mot d'ordre : l'humour ! En ce qui me concerne j'ai choisi Angelina Weasley, née Johnson.**

 **Un grand merci à Madelline et Eliah pour leurs conseils, grâce auxquels cet OS est bien plus sympathique qu'à sa naissance^^**

 **Ah et une petite précision, la chanson du tout début (de mon invention) est à chanter sur l'air de "Peignons les roses en rouge" du dessin animé _Alice au pays des merveilles_!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Angelina avait toujours aimé flâner un peu en rentrant du travail. Cela lui permettait d'éviter les courbatures le lendemain, car ses muscles se délassaient. Ainsi, elle transplanait à quelques kilomètres de la maison qu'elle partageait avec George et leurs enfants et rentrait ensuite à pied, son balai sur l'épaule. Que l'air frais du soir était revigorant !

Profitant d'être seule, elle se mit à chanter à tue-tête. La lande était déserte, tout ce qu'elle pourrait effrayer, ce seraient des lapins.

 _—_ _Buvons d'la Bièraubeurre,_

 _Ça nous réchauffera le cœur !_

 _La vie ne serait pas c'qu'elle est_

 _Sans l'pub des Trois Balais !_

 _Buvons d'la Bièraubeurre,_

 _Après une journée d'labeur !_

 _Allons gaiement sans faire d'histoire,_

 _Trinquons à la victoire !_

Si ses camarades de Poudlard savaient qu'elle entonnait des chansons à boire destinées à fêter des matchs de Quidditch victorieux, sûr qu'ils feraient de drôles de têtes… Elle avait toujours pris soin de paraître une élève sérieuse, notamment en septième année lorsqu'il avait fallu qu'elle acquière une certaine autorité afin d'être un bon Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Mais chez les Harpies de Holyhead, c'était bien différent. Il n'était pas rare qu'après une victoire elle et ses coéquipières aillent boire un petit coup pour fêter cela. Leur pub favori était celui des Trois Balais, d'où cette chanson qui était un peu l'hymne de l'établissement et qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Maintenant qu'elle était mariée et mère de deux enfants, elle était un peu plus responsable, il n'empêchait que ce genre de chanson lui mettait du baume au cœur et donnait du courage, alors pour parcourir les six kilomètres jusqu'à leur cottage, il lui fallait bien ça !

Elle reprit le refrain d'une voix forte, entendant près d'elle un animal détaler. Chantait-elle si mal que cela ? Elle n'avait pas la voix de Celestina Moldubec, certes – elle s'en félicitait, d'ailleurs – mais tout de même, ce n'était pas si catastrophique…

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

— Passe-moi les œufs, maintenant, Freddie.

— Tu as mis la farine ?

George haussa les épaules nonchalamment et répondit avec assurance :

— Non, mais ça, on peut mettre après. Casse les quatre œufs.

Freddie lâcha son chargement qui alla s'écraser sur le sol, éclaboussant de jaunes et blancs d'œufs les deux cuisiniers.

— Oh non, Freddie ! Qu'est-ce que va dire Maman ? s'exclama George avec un roulement des yeux à la fois exaspéré et attendri.

— Mais j'ai fait ce que tu as dit, je les ai cassés ! protesta Freddie, visiblement indigné qu'on ne veuille pas reconnaître son travail.

George marmonna quelque chose que son fils ne comprit pas puis fit venir à lui quatre autres œufs qu'il cassa lui-même dans le saladier. Il prit le paquet de farine et chercha l'ouverture. Visiblement, il n'y en avait pas. Comment faisait Angelina pour ouvrir proprement ces fichus paquets ? Tant pis !

— _Diffindo_ !

Le paquet s'ouvrit d'un coup et déversa son contenu entier dans le saladier. Freddie eut un froncement de sourcil sceptique, mais le détachement de son père le rassura, il savait ce qu'il faisait. George fit venir à lui la bouteille de lait et demanda à Freddie de verser pendant qu'il touillait le mélange. Le petit garçon s'empressa d'obéir, vidant la bouteille en une seule fois dans le saladier, faisant gicler le lait autour d'eux.

— Par Merlin, Freddie ! Il y en a partout ! Il faudra tout nettoyer avant le retour de Maman ! s'exclama George.

— Il y a beaucoup de farine, déjà, comme ça ce sera plus facile de mélanger, rétorqua Freddie.

George soupira et s'acharna à mélanger la mixture compacte pendant que Freddie contemplait la cuisine d'un air consterné. Une voix moqueuse retentit près de la fenêtre :

— Toutes les saletés que vous avez faites ! Maman va drôlement se fâcher !

— Retourne jouer avec tes poupées, Roxanne, et laisse faire les grands !

La fillette lui tira la langue avant de partir en riant.

George se démenait avec la cuisinière, cherchant comment la faire marcher, appuyant sur tous les boutons. Comment faisait Angelina pour se servir de cet appareil, déjà ? Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir assistée plus souvent quand elle cuisinait… Finalement, elle se mit à chauffer et George remplit une poêle de pâte à crêpe avant de la poser sur une des plaques.

— Y a marqué de laisser poser la pâte, Papa, fit Freddie, perplexe.

— Non, mais ça on n'est pas obligé, répondit George. J'ai ma technique, fais-moi confiance, fiston ! Maman va être drôlement contente, tu verras !

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Angelina arriva en vue de sa maison et inspira un grand coup. Ah, l'air pur de la soirée, le parfum délicat de la lande chauffée par le soleil, les effluves des plantes si variées qu'on en comptait dix différentes dans une surface de la taille d'une main, cette odeur de brûlé…

De brûlé ? Comment ça, de brûlé ? Que se passait-il encore ?

Elle dévala la pente à toutes jambes, manquant d'écraser un lapin et de tomber dans des ornières, pour enfin passer la barrière du jardin. Elle vit Roxanne sortir de la maison en courant, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres. Sachant que l'odeur de brûlé venait clairement de chez eux, en quoi sa fille pouvait elle trouver matière à sourire ?

— Maman, Papa et Freddie ont encore fait plein de bêtises !

— Il y a quelque chose qui a brûlé ? Quoi donc ? Ton père et ton frère vont bien ?

Roxanne hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire puis elle ajouta :

— Ils iront nettement moins bien quand tu auras vu leurs bêtises…

Angelina entra dans la maison sans attendre et fut surprise par une épaisse fumée qui sortait d'elle ne savait où mais qui l'empêchait de voir à trois pas.

— Ils sont dans la cuisine ! lui cria Roxanne de l'extérieur.

Angelina suivit ses indications et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Y régnait une fumée encore plus épaisse ainsi qu'une odeur diffuse de pâtisserie.

— George ? Freddie ?

Elle entendit clairement un « chut » et distingua deux silhouettes qui se déplaçaient furtivement, pensant sans doute lui échapper grâce à la fumée. Elle se précipita sur la première et reconnut la chevelure crépue de Freddie.

— Stop vous deux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec autorité. Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Elle entendit George marmonner un sortilège et la fumée disparut presque entièrement. Angelina resta bouche bée devant le spectacle : les meubles étaient noircis, il y avait des traces de pâte à gâteau brûlée sur les murs, et la cuisinière semblait clairement avoir explosé…

— Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle se tourna vers Freddie et son mari. Tous deux semblaient s'être coiffés avec un pétard, ils avaient des traces noires sur le visage et George tenait encore une poêle à la main. Le spectacle était pour le moins pittoresque. Elle croisa les bras, espérant se donner un air sévère alors qu'elle tentait de retenir un fou rire devant l'air penaud des deux garçons.

— On voulait… commença George

— C'était une surprise… renchérit Freddie.

— En fait on a essayé de faire des crêpes et heu… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais la cuisinière a fait un drôle de bruit et puis… plus de cuisinière.

La tête de Roxanne apparut à la fenêtre de la cuisine, moqueuse :

— Je vous l'avais bien dit !

Angelina ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un grand rire devant les visages déconfits de son fils et son mari. Elle les embrassa tous les deux, les laissant encore plus stupéfaits puis en sortant de la cuisine elle leur dit :

— Je compte sur vous pour me nettoyer tout ça ce soir. Et George…

— Heu, oui ?

— La prochaine fois que tu voudras faire de la cuisine, tu me feras le plaisir de demander à ta mère de t'aider, d'accord ? Sans ça quand tu voudras te lancer dans la pâtisserie, j'ai peur de ne pas retrouver que la cuisine dans cet état…

Elle sortit de la cuisine avec un sourire et eut le temps d'entendre George marmonner avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte :

— Je ne peux pas être parfait, non plus…

* * *

 **Note d'auteur : Voilà, j'ai du mal avec le registre humoristique, pas que je sois une fille maussade ou autre mais j'ai toujours peur que ce qui me fait rire moi ne fasse pas rire les autres... Enfin j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, je lis et réponds à toutes les reviews (sauf les guests, désolée :/) ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
